NEW GUARDIAN SHADOWS DESEND
by blackangel365
Summary: PITCH BLACK the boogeyman is back and the gang get a new guardian- will this eclipse shadows help or not and want spirit doesn't like.. oh my bad I almost gave a spoilers you'll just have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**THE NEW GUARDIAN**

jack frost was bring snow to japan when he saw the northern lights in the sky.

jack- oh great back to North's and I just got here too!

jack stopped and watched the lights for a moment before

jack- wind take me to North's

and off jack went not seeing that he was being watched from the shadows

* * *

**AT NORTH'S**

bunny- where is that no good frostbite

the room suddenly dropped 20 degrees

jack- speak of the devil and he will appear..hahahahaha

jack had just sent a wave of snow on top of bunny

bunny-FROSTBITE!

north- no will you to stop it I have something very important to say

the bunny and jack turn to north and tooth where as sandy was trying to get there attention

both- well what is it

north- pitch is back

tooth- um guy sandy is trying to tell us something

jack- sorry sandy now what was it

sandy- (shapes) moon

rest of us- oh

north- many want is it old friend?

moon- pitch, new guardian

tooth- a new guardian.. yes please let it be a girl this time

the guys look at her

tooth- what? I need a girl to talk to and guys don't fit

jack- I get that

bunny- please not the ground hog

the light appears and the crystal shows...

ECLIPSE SHADOWS

bunny- finally someone who I don't hate

jack- hey that hurt

bunny- it was meant to

tooth- I have never meet her north, sandy, jack, bunny ,what about you guys

north- nope

jack- nope

bunny- sorta

sandy- (sigh) I miss her

jack- sandy do you know her?

sandy- yes very sweet and shy girl

* * *

**SOMEWHERE IN ENGLAND ( ONE OF THE MOST EPIC PLACES EVER! NOPE NEVER BEEN THERE HEE- HEE)**

eclipse- (singing)

_stupid cupid your a real mean guy_

_I'd like to clip your wings so you can't fly_

_I am in love and it's a crying shame_

_and I know your the one to blame_

_hey hey set me free_

_stupid cupid stop picking on me_

_I can't do my homework and I cant think strait _

_I meet him every morning about half past 8_

_I'm acting like a love-sick fool_

_you've even go me carrying his books to school_

_hey hey set me free_

_stupid cupid stop picking on me_

pitch- eclipse...

eclipse where are you?

eclipse- the under world where do you think I am my favorite spot of all time I though you would know that by now. ha ha

pitch- eclipse I have something for you

eclipse- what?

pitch- (holds out a black box) open it and find out

eclipse- (takes the box) whoa pitch I love it! market/necklace_moon( the one with the light blue gem)

pitch- I am glad you like it but promise you won't ever take it off it has a charm on it

eclipse- I promise cross my heart

pitch- good girl see you later

eclipse- bye see you later

* * *

**OK THAT IS THE BEGINING AND PLEASE DONT KILL ME EVEN THOUGH I HAVE NEVER SEEN THE MOVIE A CRIME I KNOW RIGHT**

**NOW I DONT OWN ANY THING, BUT ECLIPSE**

**NOW WHAT IS SHE THE SPIRIT OF YOU MY ASK WELL I SHOULD BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I WILL TRY TO GET A NEW CHAPTER EVER WEEK OK?**

**THIS STORY IS BROUGHT TO YOU BY BLACK ANGEL THOUGH SHE DOESN'T OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS.**

**PLEASE R AND R **

**LOVE,**

**BLACKANGEL365**

**THE SONG WAS STUPID CUPID BY MANDY MOORIE I THINK ANY PLEASE FOLLOW AND LIKE **

**BYE (^)**


	2. note

I just want to say thank you to the review on this story when I rean it I cryed because I was really happy and I am a really bad write but I am trying sorry for the lack of updateing I have writers block really bad on all my stories but please don't give up on me yet. THANK YOU! 


	3. Chapter 3

it was twilight when jack and bunny went out to get eclipse and they had alreadly looked all over the place; the park, pond,the whole twon, and they almost gave up when

eclipse- _I sense there's some thing in the wind that feels like treragety has pasted and though i'd like to stand by him ,can't shake this feeling that I have_

_the worst is just around the bend, and will we ever end up together no I think not its never to become for I am not the one. ( sally's song)_

jack- is that her?

bunny- I think so

jack- then come on let's go!

* * *

**eclipse 's pov**

voice in the distance- come on we have to find her

voice 2- aw quit ya whining snowflake

_(thinking) what in the world is going on? maybe it's the people pitch warned me about! I have to go now!_

**_I was flying through the trees when_**

voice 1- there she is come on

voice 2- said the one who can fly, real smart frostbite

voice 1- oh shut up kangaroo!

**_oh come on fly faster eclipse fly faster!_**

voice 1- hey wait we just want to talk to you!

**_I whip around to face the voice and say" _**_why...why do you want to talk to me?!_

voice 2- are ya eclipse?

me- what why are you looking for eclipse if I may so ask you?

voice 1- we need to talk to her and we think she may be in danger from .OW!

(after hitting jack) voice 2- excuse me but we need to find her miss...

me- oh scarlet my name is scarlet... scarlet shadow

_(thinking) oh my hades why did I say my last name oh no no no no no no!_

voice 2- shadow isn't that eclipse's last name?

me- oh no ah... got to go

_**I blast of into the sky looking at the north star**_

_me- oh don't look at me like that you know very well what pitch said. I need to get back to the river I'm fading fast!_

**_making a right turn at moody road. I fly right to the secret spot the I had know as a kid and landed right next to the large cherry tree and rose bush. I walk over to the silent river and dip my hand in. I really love my secret spot it's so calm and peaceful._**

* * *

**_well you probable want to know about me ,right well ok here I go_**

**_name: scarlet eclipse shadow so I really wasn't lying earlier_**

**_age- 214_**

**_powers: water, music, shadows. Darkness, and more_**

**_center: my center is promises if I make one and brake it I get really hurt and if I am around when a kid makes one and they brake it it still hurts but not as much._**

**_spirit of-music and promises I believe I protect the promises made by anyone really but if I brake one it feels like I am dying really._**

**_friends/family- pitch he's all I have left really and he's very and I mean very protective of me_**

**_human friends- my believers: Angelica , Anthony, lily, mike, joey, Gabe, Sydney and thousands more and they believe in pitch too._**

**_dislikes- the guardians when I was a kid they we never there for me only pitch_**

**_how I died- we to tell you the truth I am only half dead I can go back and forth I can see all spirits in eater form and I live in burguess with the riddles since we just moved there. oh mom is calling got to go_ bye!**

* * *

_**ok first of all happy easter it sucked for me and I missed bunnymund totally sucks and way hope it was good for you.**_

_**ya I know I didn't up date for a while sorry still battleing with writers block but I am trying here so please stick with me well r and r bye.**_


End file.
